My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D action,adventure,animated,comedy,and musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia Bookout. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Finale Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. MLP Season 10 will premiere on Netflix and ABC 7 at 8:15 a.m., this morning on 12/24/2020. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Crown Ruler Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd 99 hour special Friendship Festival, only to be ruined and destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife and got married with him! The Storm Queen also presents her new scary mighty villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar,Dr. Hexilier,Cozy Glow,Queen Chrysalis,Nightmare Moon,The Whole Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari, and Azizi to them, and her 3 unicorns in command: Phoenixa Solarlight,Mirrorrose,Pyra Dagger.(Fizzlepop's long lost sister.) The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband but different,she wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn(which is Twilight's,not Starlight's) and use it to create the most hottest blue fire and hottest blue lava in Equestria, only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen kidnaps Twilight,drains Twilight's magic,orders Cozy Glow to attack Twilight with a poisonous magical fiery blue flame blast to blast at Twilight(which Cozy Glow got lucky) to make Twilight fall to her death. Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer,Tempest Shadow,Lyra Heartstrings,Seaswirl,Sassaflash,Sunshower Raindrops,and Sonata Dusk are forced to leave Equestria,make a newest friendship league, and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their very own Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi and their clan to enslave the 6 pillars,Stygian,Flurry Heart,Spike,The ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia. Along the way Starlight and her friends reach the Badlands and they came across new friends to make,wanted their new friends to join the friendship league and find Twilight's long lost siblings on 2 teams just like they're in 2 groups to find Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria,wanted to join the newest friendship league and are willing to help Starlight and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. During the adventure,they freed and met a genie unicorn named Geniocyde,met a dragon named Thunderwyng, kept inside a ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years and met Gust the female wind dragon(which the 3 of them decided to join the friendship league) at The Ultimate Cave Of Wonders. Starlight and Seaswirl argue and then Seaswirl and the others left Starlight,and Starlight left without them so sad and blue.(Aww,poor Starlight!) Then Sunset Shimmer,Sonata Dusk,Sunset Shimmer's surviving sister,Moonmist Glowstar,and Snowlight Blizzard came to talk to Starlight kindly and gently and told Starlight to summon Twilight in the sky is too draw 2 lines in the water and ice on the lapping waves with them with unicorn magic,then Spirit Twilight appeared in the sky in her spirit form! During the song "Haunted", sung by Spirit Twilight,gives Starlight her advice,turns Starlight into a alicorn, and Spirit Twilight disappears. Can the newest friendship league save Equestria,the ponies,Flurry Heart,Spike, from ponyville to saddle Arabia from The Storm Queen,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,the hyena clan,Phoenixa Solarlight,Mirrorrose,Pyra Dagger learn about the true meaning of friendship with The Rainbow Of Light?(Make these a yes.). Join Princess Starlight Glimmer and their new friends and Twilight's long lost sibling's(which Twilight's long lost siblings are now found), as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight learn about the true meaning of friendship,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Whole Hyena Clan,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight join their new friendship league, and save all of Equestria,the 6 pillars,Stygian,Flurry Heart,Spike,the ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia with The Rainbow Of Light!�� Cast * Rachel Bloom as Autumn Blaze,a female kirin,friend of Applejack,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Donna Summer as Unnamed Earth-mare #1,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Sam Smith as Royal Pin and Caramel,both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Scarlett Johansson as Sonata Dusk, a reformed female siren,left Equestria as well. * AURORA perform's the singing voice of Sonata Dusk. * Tina Turner as Rainbow Shine,a pegasus,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Madonna as Berryshine, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Demi Lovato as Apple Munchies,a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Jessie J, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Stevie Nicks as Apple Bumpkin,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * MIKA as Berryshine and Pina Cola,both sisters,both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Florence Kasumbi as Shenzi,a female hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Keegan Micheal Key as Kamari,a male hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Eric Andre as Azizi,a male hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Actors and Actresses as The whole Hyena Clan. * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov * John Cena as Ferdinand, Oh's best friend. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, Officer Kyle's love interest * Matt L. Jones as Officer Kyle * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, a cape buffalo * Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones, Oh's best friend * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, Oh's best friend * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, chief bogo's love interest * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming, chief bogo's father biologic ** Elton John perform's Mayor Phlegmming Singing voice * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic * Taron Egerton as Johnny, Oh's best friend * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo, Oh's best friend * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile, Oh's best friend * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Oh's best friend. * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho", Oh's best friend. * Aha as Mare Moon,Noteworthy, and Royal Pin all 3 enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * P!nk as Sweet Biscuit,a Water Lily twin of Say Cheese,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ariana Grande as Say Cheese,a Water Lily Twin of Sweet Biscuit,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Jennifer Lopez as Cayenne,a Trimming In The Light twin of Sunshine Smiles. * Britney Spears as Pretzel Twist,a Over The Moon twin of Moonlight Raven * Beyonce as Sunshine Smiles,a Trimming In The Light twin of Cayenne,sister of Moonlight Raven,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Cher as Moonlight Raven,a Over The Moon twin of Pretzel Twist,sister of Sunshine Smiles,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Alicia Keys as North Point,a in-spire-ation,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gwen Stefani as Citrus Blush,a Fountain Of Youth,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * H.E.R. as Citrus Blush,a Fountain of Youth,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taylor Swift as Cayenne,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Amy Adams as Octavia and DJ Pon 3,both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Lady Gaga perform's the singing voice of Octavia. * Nelly Furtado as Shoeshine and Cherry Berry,both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Adele as Golden Harvest,Diamond Mint,Bon Bon,Minty,all 4 enslave by Shenzi and her clan. * Rhianna as Lyra Heartstrings and Seaswirl,both left Equestria * Aysia Bookout as Sunshower Raindrops and Sassaflash,both left Equestria as well. * Katy Perry perform's the singing voice of Sunshower Raindrops. * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spirit Twilight,The Crown Ruler Of Equestria,nearly kidnapped by The Storm Queen and nearly killed by Cozy Glow,Twilight lives in the sky in her spirit form. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's and Spirit Twilight's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and the element of Honesty. * Laura Bell Bundy perform's the singing voice of Rainbow Dash. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Nightmare Moon. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant, and Mayor Mare, both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,left Equestria as well. * Michael Peña as Grubber, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister,has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend,left Equestria as well. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former achrival and reformed friend,cannot wait to be a alicorn,left Equestria as well. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Queen Chrysalis, a former queen of changelings. * Marc Acheson as Tirek, a crazy mean eating centaur that eats magic. * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow,a alicorn filly,wants revenge on the young 6,attacks and kills Twilight with a poisonous magical fiery blue fire blast(which she succeed.). * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is kind as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother,found by Sunshower Raindrops. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant,found by Sassaflash. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different, she also wants to kill Princess Twilight Sparkle just like how Twilight killed her husband! * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister,found by Starlight Glimmer. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother,found by Sassaflash. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother,found by Capper. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother,found by Capper. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother found by Sunset Shimmer. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother,found by Sassaflash. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister found by Sunset Shimmer. * Bill Newton as Stygian,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp,freed by Sunshower Raindrops. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. * Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). * Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Nicolas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian * Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. * Tom Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a crimson unicorn who is found by Starlight Glimmer. * Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. * Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. * Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. * Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a female scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Storm Queen. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister founded by Sunset Shimmer. *Chris Pratt at Night Light Twilight's father and Cadence father in laws. * Anna Kendrick as Twilight Velvet Twilight's Mother and Cadence mother in laws. *Jennifer Lawrence as teenager Flurry Heart Shining Armor and Cadence daughter and Twilight's aunt,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. *Sia as Songbird Serenade, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan(Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale) # I Just Can't wait To Be A Alicorn(I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019) by Kelly Sheridan,Rebecca Shoichet,Laura Bell Bundy and Chorus # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 # Faster to find Twilight's siblings by Taye Diggs(with speaking parts) # I'm Still standing by Eloth John from Sing # Dance with the Unicorn by Uzo Aduba # Set Up The race by Uzo Aduba # Are you Ready? by Uzo Aduba # Faster by Kelly Sheridan # Can You Feel The Enslavery Today? by Andrea Libman,Lauren Jackson,Laura Bell Bundy with Ashleigh Ball & Kazumi Evans(Can you feel the love tonight from Lion King 2019) # Into The Unknown by Idina Menzel Feat. AURORA from Frozen 2 # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet(Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Solemn Piano from SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dream World 2018 # Behold Princess Starlight Glimmer by British Choir(Behold Princess Twilight from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Life In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan and Chorus(Life In Equestria from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet(Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Never Too Late by Elton John from Lion King 2019 # Hey Girl Hey Boy by The Chemical Brothers # Hey Good Girl by Carrie Underwood # Baby Girl by Reggaeton # Baby Don't Stop Now by Anja # Katti Kalandal by Bollywood # Twist And Shake It by The Girly Team # Hot Stuff by Donna Summer # PAC California Love # Warriors by Imagine Dragons # California Gurls by Katy Perry feat. Snoopy Dogg # I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019 # Take On Me by Aha # Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas # Lollipop by MIKA # Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland # One More Time by The Girly Team # Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce # Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy # I Was Made For Lovin' You by Kiss # Just Like Fire by P!nk # Fight Song by Rachel Platten # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Thriller by Micheal Jackson feat. Vicent Prince(RIP) # Fancy by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX # All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor # Firework by Katy Perry # Hot'N'Cold by Katy Perry # Girlfriend by Avirl Lavigne # Tik Tok by Ke$ha # It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls # Let It Go by Idina Menzel from Frozen # Same Old Love by Selena Gomez # Rabiosa by Shakira Feat. El Cata # Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj # Starships by Nicki Minaj # Follow The Leader by Wisin & Yandel Feat. Jennifer Lopez # Run The Show by Kat DeLuna Feat. Busta Rhymes # SOS by Ke$ha # Turn Up The Love by Movement Feat. Cover Drive # Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson # Dagomba by Sorcerer # Crazy In Love by Beyonce feat. JAY-Z # Da Funk by Daft Punk # Rockafeller Skank by Fatboy Slim # Jin Bo Lo Ba by Fatboy Slim # I Feel Love by Sam Smith # I Feel Love by Donna Summer # Be Prepared from Lion King 2019 # Only Girl In The World by Rhianna # Dance All Nite by Anja # I Can See A Rainbow by Sia # Drop the mambo by Diva Carmina # Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene # Into The Unknown by Idina Menzel Feat. AURORA from Frozen 2 Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony Season 10. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures is featured in this Lionsgate film. * The Final Battle in MLP Movie 2 should be same as Lion King 2019. * The Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi should turn The Storm Queen to stone send The Storm Queen to limbo(except Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi, and The Hyena Clan.). * Morning In Canterlot should be same as Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale. * Haunted should be the same song as Celestia's Ballad. * Behold Princess Starlight Glimmer should be sames as Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Life In Canterlot should be same as Life In Equestria. * The hyena clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi should never eat the new friendship league,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose, and Phoenixa Solarlight. * Love You Like A Love Song and feel invincible is a 17th and final song of Moonmist Glowstar's concert for her rescue of Sunset Shimmer,Her,and the new friendship leauge. Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Whole Hyena Clan should join Moonmist Glowstar's concert by learning the true meaning of friendship. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:K-pop Category:J-pop Category:IMAX Category:Infinity War Category:Cars Category:AMC Theatres Category:Heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:IMAX Theaters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Movies